


79 Kisses

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds some interesting statistics and shares them with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	79 Kisses

 

Cas reads really fast, they find out. It’s not really surprising, frankly, because it’s Cas, and he’s incredibly smart, for all his professed lack of knowledge about pop culture. (Dean thinks that Cas knows more pop culture than he lets on, but he’s kind of okay with the little white lie, because he enjoys teaching Cas about that sort of thing. Cas enjoys letting Dean.)

Because Cas does read so quickly, he runs out of things to read in due course, and ends up power Googling his way through the internet.

This results in Cas learning and sharing a plethora of obscure factoids that reveal Cas’s insatiable curiosity.

"A red panda [ran away](http://www.washingtonpost.com/local/rusty-the-red-panda-likely-used-tree-and-bamboo-bridge-to-escape-zoo/2013/06/28/d6488b9c-e017-11e2-b2d4-ea6d8f477a01_story.html) from the National Zoo last week," Cas says one morning. “His name is Rusty."

"That’s, uh, great, Cas," Sam says, smiling.

The next day, he shares, “The Air Force Academy in Colorado has a Buddhist temple."

"Okay," Dean says, because really, what does one say to that?

One Sunday morning, it’s just Dean and Cas in the kitchen. Dean’s making french toast. 

"The average woman kisses 79 men before she marries."

Dean scoops the last of the french toast out of the skillet and onto the plate. “Huh. That’s uh… Huh."

Cas frowns. “It doesn’t say anything about men though."

Dean puts the plate on the table and sits down next to Cas, who is puzzling over the article he’s reading on Dean’s smartphone. He shrugs. “Probably more, I think."

"How many women have you kissed, Dean?" Cas asks.

"Uh," Dean says, and Cas looks up when he realizes that Dean’s not going to say anything else.

"Is it more than 79?" Cas’s blue eyes capture Dean’s, and he squints a little, but doesn’t let Dean’s gaze go.

"Um. Probably."

Cas thinks for a moment. “I have kissed…" and he thinks for a second. “Two people."

Dean swallows, because for some reason, this is a conversation he really doesn’t want to have. But he can’t look away from Cas, it’s like Cas won’t let him. Dean kind of nods and licks his lips. Cas’s eyes flicker down to Dean’s mouth.

"That’s not very many," Cas says, continuing the conversation as if Dean had replied. “But given that I am an angel….  _Was_ an angel, that may be more than most."

Dean clears his throat, wanting to say _something_ to end this train wreck of a conversation. But when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. How is it that he’s listening to Cas wax philosophical about kissing at, what, 9:30 in the morning on a Sunday? 

"Perhaps I should find a way to increase that number. I could learn a lot about being human that way, don’t you think?"

Dean finally finds his voice, thankfully, because he’s got to put a stop to this before Cas is arrested for sexual assault or something. “Cas, probably not a good idea to go around kissing random people."

Cas makes a face. “I hadn’t planned on kissing just anyone, Dean."

"Oh. Uh. That’s, um, good to know, Cas," Dean stammers after a second of staring, mouth agape.

"I thought that I could start with people we know." And here, Cas just _looks_ at Dean, like Dean should be able to read his mind, and what the hell is that?

"Did you have anyone in mind, Cas?" 

Cas raises an eyebrow, and again, his eyes do that flickering thing, and Dean is beginning to wonder if this is something that Cas is doing on purpose, because seriously? This is a conversation that he’s having?

"Well, I don’t know very many people. But there’s Sam, and Charlie," Cas begins to count off on his fingers. “Kevin’s too young, but there’s Mrs. Tran."

"Whoa, there buddy. You’ve been thinking about this? You’ve got like a whole list there."

Cas just nods. “There was that nice lady in the Biggerson’s, but we didn’t talk for very long, so that could be awkward…"

"What the fuck, Cas?" Dean says, and before he’s aware that he’s doing it, he’s up and out of his seat, pacing the length of the kitchen. “You’ve actually _thought_ about kissing all of these people?"

"Well, no, not really. I mean, I don’t think that I would actually enjoy kissing Sam very much, nor do I think he would like kissing me. I’m just running through the possibilities." Cas pauses. “Is everything all right, Dean?"

Dean pauses in his pacing and stares at Cas. He wants to punch something, maybe some _one_. “No, everything is  _not_ all right. I can’t believe you’ve been thinking about kissing all those people!"

Cas frowns. “Well, who else would I be thinking about kissing?"

"Me, all right? You should be thinking about kissing me!" Dean explodes, and then he kind of sags with the confession, because he’d been keeping that under wraps for a long time, and had hoped that it would never, ever reach the light of day.

Cas stands up and moves next to Dean. He cups Dean’s face between his palms, and then presses their mouths together in a soft kiss. He tugs a bit on Dean’s lower lip with his teeth, keeping it just this side of painful. Dean’s surrounded by Cas, his scent, the warm weight of his hands on Dean’s face, the scent of his shampoo lingering, and the press of their mouths together, their noses bumping against each other. There’s a switch in Dean as something clicks, and he’s pushing Cas until he’s pressed against the wall of the kitchen, his thigh wedged between Cas’s legs.

Cas makes a soft noise of approval, and sweeps his hands through Dean’s hair to scrape at the short hairs at his neck. They kiss for a while, exploring each other’s mouths, learning the feel of their lips, until Dean finally pulls away and rests his forehead on Cas’s, slightly out of breath.

Cas hums happily, wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist and pulling him closer, and Dean opens an eye. “You planned this, didn’t you?"

Cas smiles. “Well, I didn’t think there’d be any other way to get you to kiss me."

"You still gonna find 76 other people to kiss?"

Cas appears to think about that for a little bit, but then he says, “No, I think this is satisfactory."

Dean snorts. “Damn right it’s satisfactory. I don’t want you kissing anyone else, okay?"

Cas laughs and kisses Dean again. “If you’re sure."

"Yeah, Cas, I’m sure.

 


End file.
